orphanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Governed As It Were By Chance
Governed As It Were By Chance is the fourth episode of the second season of Orphan Black. It is also the fourteenth episode overall. Summary Sarah comes home looking for answers, and with the help of Cosima, they begin digging into the origins of the clone experiment. The hunt for answers takes her right into the belly of the beast, but getting out could cost her more than she knows. Plot Sarah wakes up in Daniel's wrecked car, next to Daniel who looks dead. Cal drives up and helps her out, she's banged up but not seriously hurt. They hide the car and drive back to Cal's house, and Cal wants answers, the police officer Daniel killed was a friend. Sarah just wants to get away with Kira, but Cal wants to help. At Johanssen's farm, Henrik tells Gracie that Helena's part of the family now, though Gracie still regards her as not human. They get to the room where they keep Helena, and she's being comforted by Bonnie; her head hurts, and Bonnie says that's due to the sedative. Helena is still wearing the wedding dress, and remembers there being lots of people around, but Henrik assures her, the family was just saying hello. Helena shrinks away from them all, but notices a ring on her finger. Alison wakes up in a strange room, still in her theater costume, but her right arm is in a sling. She vomits, and wonders what the room is, but she thinks it's a Dyad Institute facility. A woman comes in, Yvonne, and Alison complains that "you people" can't do this, we have a contract. Yvonne says she has no contract with them, this is a rehab center. Cal and Sarah get home, rejoin with Kira, and Cal finds a camper he owns; they'll use that, it's not in his name. Driving in the camper, Cal wants to know who he's dealing with. Sarah explains that Daniel worked for a powerful corporation. Then Daniel's phone rings (Sarah had taken it from the car), and there's a text message from Rachel. Sarah sends a text back, saying "he" is returning with Sarah. Art Bell is still outside the Johanssen farm, and taking pictures. Henrik and Bonnie see him, but Henrik says he's no problem, there's nothing here to see. Bonnie wishes they had taken Helena somewhere else, it would be easier on Gracie. Inside Helena's room, Gracie comes with new bed linens; seeing Helena asleep, she takes a pillow and tries to smother Helena. She thinks she's succeeded, when Helena recovers and overpowers Gracie, leaving her unconscious on the floor. Helena runs through the corridors, and finds what looks like a laboratory. She gets flashbacks, vague memories of being there before, of men holding her, of having equipment used on her that reminds us of the equipment Henrik used earlier for artificial insemination. She gets angry and starts smashing things. Helena gets outside the barn, and runs out, past the fences past Art, who calls to her, but she doesn't stop and is out of sight. Men come from the farm, and after exchanging words with Art, continue on chasing Helena. At Dyad, Cosima gets a video call from Sarah in the camper. Sarah explains what's gone on, and shows Cosima the picture of the two scientists of Project LEDA. Cosima knows the myth of Leda and the Swan: Zeus came to earth as a swan, made love to the human queen Leda, and she had twins, both half human and half god. The picture has a soldier visible behind the two scientists, and they speculate whether this was a military project. Sarah says she'll come back to Toronto to see what Mrs. S knows about her, and Cosima will research Project LEDA. After she hangs up, Cosima breaks out in severe coughing. Sarah tells Cal she needs a favor. In Toronto, Mrs. S's friend Benjamin gets in his car, and she's already there. He's heard that someone killed Brenda and Barry, and she knew it was a trap which failed. Mrs. S wants new papers to get to London, but Benjamin says, if she's looking for Carlton, he's already here. At the rehab clinic, Alison walks the hallways, and runs into Felix. She is upset that she can't leave, there are drunks and drug addicts there, and it's Donnie who put her here. Felix advises her to take the week there, relax, get better, be away from Donnie. Cal takes Sarah to the bus station, and Sarah says she's going off to find Mrs. S. She tells Cal that it's Dyad that she's in trouble with, and she'll be back in six hours. Daniel Rosen climbs out of his covered-up car. He's not dead. Mrs. S goes into a bar, goes downstairs, and finds Carlton, they were very good friends, and are still friends, as they kiss and start to take of their clothes. At Mrs. S's house, Sarah sneaks in, and runs into Felix. They search the house for things relating to Mum's network, and find a scrapbook, with a picture of Carlton. Sarah remembers him, he smuggled people, like Sarah. They find a newspaper article, of an explosion in a biomedical research laboratory, which killed six people, including the researchers, Professors Ethan and Susan Duncan; perhaps the foster parents of Rachel Duncan. The pictures of the Duncans look like the two scientists in the Project LEDA picture Sarah has. Alison goes to her room at the rehab center, and finds Donnie. He says she really needs to get better here, and she's not agreeable with that, but he says that, in the state she's in, she can't be near their kids. That shuts her up: Anything involving her kids takes priority. Carlton and Mrs. S are smiling and drinking at the bar, and Mrs. S now knows things about what Sarah and LEDA were about. Carlton doesn't want to know, but he'll lead her to Kassov, who was part of the network. Sarah tells Felix she's going back to Cal and Kira, but then Daniel's phone rings, Rachel is still asking Daniel to check in. Sarah knows where Rachel lives, she's going to go over there and see what she can find, while Felix takes the Duncan pictures to Cosima. After they leave, someone we can't see comes out of a closet and follows. At Rachel's residence, Sarah impersonates Rachel on the phone, to get a concierge there to let her into the apartment. While there, Felix and Cosima call: the Duncans were geneticists at Cambridge, and they disappeared in the explosion, and were likely Rachel's adoptive parents. (Sarah, searching, finds video tapes, and one marked "Cambridge" shows the two Duncans, and a girl, probably young Rachel, playing very happily together.) Felix speculates that they were the couple that hired Amelia, and planned to raise her baby (Sarah) as their own, and it's only when Amelia went missing did they adopt Rachel. Sarah searches and finds Rachel's clothes, and also a man's clothes; a man lives here. Cosima thinks that the Duncans raised her as self-aware, cold and without emotional attachments, but Sarah sees from the videos that the three were very loving together. Sarah hears someone come in the apartment: it's Daniel. She hides, while Daniel phones Dr. Leekie, and reports in: Daniel's going to get Sarah, before Rachel gets back. As Sarah tries to sneak out, Daniel catches her and punches her unconscious. Sarah wakes up, tied in the shower. Daniel gets ready to torture Sarah for information; he says Dr. Leekie and Rachel wouldn't, but Daniel has his own hate for Sarah. He slices her behind the ear, but stops when he hears someone else in the apartment; he goes to search. Sarah in the shower can't see, but she hears the sounds of fighting and destruction, and then sees Daniel fall, dying with a cut throat, and then Helena standing over him, her wedding dress covered in blood. Helena approaches Sarah, her knife dripping blood, and Sarah, helpless, is terrified. Helena is glad to see her sestra, she followed from Mrs. S's house, and she needs Sarah's help, "I think he took something from inside me." She gently embraces Sarah. At the Johanssen farm, Mark and Bonnie meet Henrik in the lab. Mark says they lost Helena, but Henrik isn't worried; he's looking in a microscope, and shows them a projected image: a cell, dividing in two. "When the night is darkest, He shines a light, and a new life begins." Credits Starring * Tatiana Maslany as Sarah Manning/Cosima Niehaus/Alison Hendrix/Helena/Jennifer Fitzsimmons (video) * Dylan Bruce as Paul Dierden (credit only) * Jordan Gavaris as Felix Dawkins * Kevin Hanchard as Arthur Bell * Evelyne Brochu as Delphine Cormier (credit only) * Maria Doyle Kennedy as Siobhan Sadler Guest Starring * Michiel Huisman as Cal Morrison * Peter Outerbridge as Henrik Johanssen * Skyler Wexler as Kira * Kristian Bruun as Donnie Hendrix * Kristin Booth as Bonnie Johanssen * Ari Millen as Mark * Zoé de Grand Maison as Gracie Johanssen * Matthew Bennett as Daniel Rosen * Julian Richings as Benjamin * Raven Dauda as Yvonne * Roger Cross as Carlton * Kathryn Alexandre as Tatiana Maslany's Acting Double Cast * David Benjamin Tomlinson as Troy * Christy Bruce as Susan Duncan * Cynthia Galant as Young Rachel * John Nelles as Dialogue Coach Music All songs for the episodes have been verified by TuneFind(A reliable source)http://www.tunefind.com/show/orphan-black%7CSource *"Live in the Bedroom" by Tim Moxam *"Rita Mae Young" by The Record Company *"Previously on Orphan Black" by Trevor Yuile *"Theme from Orphan Black" by Two Fingers *"Kira's Cue" by Trevor Yuile *"Helena's Melody" by Trevor Yuile Trivia * The title was taken from Francis Bacon's Novum Organum, Aphorism 42, published in 1620. References Navigation Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Orphan Black TV Series Category:BBC America